Conventional coaxial connectors typically include a connector body with an inner post that is inserted between the insulator and the shield or braid of the prepared end of a coaxial cable. Conventional connectors also usually include a locking sleeve that locks the connector on the prepared end of the cable. The locking sleeve, however, can be lost or misplaced during shipping and installation. To solve this problem, some conventional connectors have an integral or inseparable locking sleeve and connector body. Other conventional connectors have a locking sleeve that is detachable and reattachable to the connector body.
Examples of prior art coaxial connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,257 to Szegda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,651 to Szegda, U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,308 to Rodrigues et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,849 to Rodrigues et al., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.